


old at being young

by otayuri_fairy



Series: sentimentality doesn't look good on me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuri_fairy/pseuds/otayuri_fairy
Summary: Adventures in being best friends.





	old at being young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _prompt: this was a mistake_

Otabek had killed his best friend. 

At least that's what it sounded like as Yuri's wheezing laughter filled his bedroom, interrupted by a half-hearted apology before Yuri started all over again. Otabek knew the taste of failure but this was different, the fatal blow a foolish picture that had undone his years of patience, his chivalry, and his reputation with a single click. No, he hadn't killed Yuri - he'd fallen on his own sword with a simple  _davai_.

"I'm sorry," Yuri tried again, expression much more serious this time. His hair was set with a crown of braids, gleaming in the fluorescent lights. Somebody had done his makeup for him, eye liner crisp and the colour palette neutral, not taking away from the brilliant green of his costume. "They're ... cute, I guess."

"Cute?" Otabek reached up and touched the cat ears still perched on his head. There hadn't been time to remove them before Yuri called. Should they even be talking right now? The muted livestream on Otabek's computer showed Michele Crispino partway through his SP and only a couple skaters had yet to perform.

Yuri shifted his camera. One of his fingers raised in warning. "Tell me you didn't get those from my fans."

He'd actually received them from JJ of all people, because infuriating Yuri was apparently no longer enough. Otabek hadn't meant to keep the headband but he'd found it in his suitcase and had a momentary lapse in judgment. Would Yuri believe him if he blamed it on the time zones? 

"Not from your fans, no."

Yuri opened his mouth as if intending to question him further but thankfully Yakov Feltsman's voice boomed in the background. The transformation was instant. All amusement disappeared from Yuri's eyes and he was reborn as the soldier Otabek remembered, focused on the battle at hand.

"I'm up."

"Good luck." 

The call ended and Otabek reached up, fingers tugging at the fur-tipped ears. On his screen, Yuri twirled and jumped to the top of the leader board, clearly pleased with his performance when he waved from the Kiss & Cry. Otabek smiled. The sacrifice had been worth it.


End file.
